Bowgart/DoF
10,000 |teleporting reward = 4 6 |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 200 |buying price gem DoF 2 = Space: 430 Cave: 1,730 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF = 733 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = Bowgart |dawn of fire version = }} Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description The Bowgart is a four-armed humanoid monster. As a child, its horns are smaller and bites its lips with its one tooth. It sits down to play their instrument using adult-sized bows. Its fur also appears to be of a lighter blue than the adult. Another difference is the presence of an incised double curve in the middle of its instrument. As an adult, the Bowgart is very similar to the one from the original game, with some differences in color and movement. Some noticeable differences include the coloring of its hands and eye sockets, which are now purple instead of blue, and rather than biting its lip, it appears to have a large overbite, and it has more fur on its forearms than its elbows. Additionally, The double curve is now larger and more pronounced. Song file:Baby Bowgart.ogg Like in the original game, the Bowgart's contribution to an Island's song is the equivalent of upper and lower string sections. Its top two arms are responsible for the bowing and fingering of the upper string part, and its bottom two arms, the lower part. On the Continent, the Bowgart starts off by playing a cello harmony. After a while, it also includes a deep double bass line along with its initial song. Later in the song, the Bowgart plays double stops in sets of crotchets. On Space Island, the Bowgart will play fast quavers of high notes that accompany the Toe-Jammer, Sooza, and Rootitoot’s melody. In Cave Island, the Bowgart makes a series of high triplets. When the slower part comes in, it will play slower but lower set of triplets that accompany the Fwog's main part. Breeding Like the original game, there are three ways to breed the Bowgart in Dawn of Fire. Below are the three possible combinations for the Bowgart. *Furcorn + Toe Jammer *Oaktopus + Mammott *Potbelly + Maw Teleportation Bowgart can be teleported to Space Island when fed to level 10 for a reward of 4? diamonds, or it can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of 6 diamonds. Teleport time for Bowgart is TBA hours. Name origin The Bowgart's name may be a combination of the monster Boggart (or "bogart") and a bow, the stick used on string instruments such as the one it plays. Notes *All the notes that the Bowgart ever plays are playable by an actual cello, though it requires special skill to get to the very high notes. *The adult Bowgart's idle animation is somewhat broken, as while doing its idle, it seems to jump at the end of the animation to loop back. Furnoss also shared this glitch. *Not counting Rare Bowgart, baby Bowgart is the only Bowgart counterpart to not have it’s teeth clenched, mainly because it only has one tooth. Category:Cold Category:Water Category:Plant Category:Triple Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Space Island Category:Cave Island Category:Monsters